mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aapeli Lamont
Appearance General Appearance Aapeli has a slim build and is of moderate height. Both his hair and skin are extremely pale leaving them pure white. His eyes are violet and he usually has glasses one. Aapeli typically dresses for cold weather despite the actual temperature. Normally he wears a coat, sweater, and a scarf. For the most part he has a constant poker face leaving people confused as too what emotions he is feeling. Costumed Appearance Aapeli's costume is extremely basic yet odd. It consists of a blue and white speed skating uniform with a blue detachable parka like hood complete with a faux fur trim. The hood is just for style but also creates drag hence it being detachable. On his face he wears a hockey mask with built in goggles to where his eyes are. Personality Despite his cold appearance he is pretty amiable and is quite the wisecrack. He uses this cold appearance to assist in his dry sense of humor. Aapeli tends to be quite clever. Whether it being him trying to get in his opponents head or finding out how to overcome a problem he always tries to get a few steps ahead. Despite his cleverness, he doubts his physical strength and durability. This manifests in his style of combat of hit and run opposing to committing to a real fight. Character Background Aapeli was a very different compared to his older brother. While his brother dreamed of being a Pro-hero; Aapeli dreamed of being in the winter Olympics for speed skating. His brother was built like and ox and Aapeli was incredibly slim. The two couldn't be more far apart. The only thing that the two had shared were their quirks. Aapeli's brother could make large walls and ice spikes while Aapeli could only create a thin coating of ice around himself. But Aapeli didn't care much about this lack of quirk power as it wasn't going to affect his future dream at all until. When Appeli was 14 years old when his brother (17 at the time) suffered a major back injury from attempting to pick up a heavy crate during his shift as a dock hand. This left Aapeli's brother with a permanent limp and a constant feeling of pain. He could no longer pursue his dream as a Pro-hero. So Aapeli set aside his dream of being an Olympian to take hold of his brothers torch and become a Pro-hero for him. But one issue kept Aapeli awake for a very long time. How could he become a hero if he wasn't strong or tough like his brother. Then like all good ideas it came to Aapeli in the shower. He didn't have to BE his brother to become a Pro-hero; He just had to be himself and what he was good at. So Aapeli developed his own style, not relying on brute strength and tankiness but using great speed and mind games. One more problem came to Aapeli that was actually a blessing in disguise. His mother was required to transfer to Japan for her job. Once again Aapeli was troubled with how he was going to continue his personal quest to become the Pro-hero his brother was supposed to be. All the hero schools already started and he thought there was no way to get into one now. But soon enough he heard about the Late comer program of UA and applied. To his surprise he actually got accepted. Character Aspects # Fragile Speedster Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Permafrost Aapeli can produce an extremely slick layer of ice around him to aid in his movement or to hinder the movement of others. The sheet of ice produces in a .9 meter radius around his feet but he can also coat objects using his hands. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters